


This is our life alias we are never going to have a peaceful day

by antigone2014



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2014/pseuds/antigone2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and humor stories about some couples in the Seireitei!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seireitei Zoo

# The Seireitei Zoo

“Soutaichou! Soutaichou!”  
“Ah? Why are you so agitated, Nanao-chan?” asked absently the brown hair shinigami, totally focused in making himself presentable for his romantic date  
“We have a big problem! We...!”  
“No, no, I'm sorry, Nanao-chan, but you will solve any problems without me...where have I...ah, here is it!” he exclaimed happily, lifting a big heart shaped chocolate box “I'm sure he will like it, they are his favorites...” he murmured cheerfully, then adding in a loud voice “in case you have forgotten, I have worked in these late days diligently and without complaints as we agreed, just to have a whole free day to spend with my dear Ukitake. So now if you could move...”  
“No! No! Kyoraku-taichou, you must listen to me!” cried the young girl, trying to block his boss “This is a serious matter! Kurotsuchi-taichou...!”  
“And mentioning that name my -no- has become final” he grunted, walking past his fukutaichou with a small cry of victory “I am sorry Nanao-chan, but love can't wait...uh?”  
He stopped just in time to not step on a small white cat who was resting peacefully outside the exit “What have we here...hello, little guy...” he exclaimed, picking up the cat, with the hope that the animal would not attack him.  
But the moment the pet was in his arms, he started purring very loudly, trying to climb on his shoulder  
“How affectionate you are! But, hey, be careful around there, I need to be in order...I have a date with my love, you know...”  
The cat simply whined, looking up at him with two sad big eyes  
“Aw, don't give me that look...you have the same expression of my Jyu-chan when he is unhappy...and I can't resist that face! Oh, but you have green eyes too! The same beautiful color, actually! What a strange coincidence, don't you think, Nanao-chan?”  
“It is not a coincidence...”  
He stopped praising the pet to turn towards his fukutaichou “Eh?”  
“Don't you think that he resembles a little to much to Ukitake-taichou?”  
After those words, the captain looked back at the cat in his arms, a shocked expression on his face  
“Jyuu??!””  
The animal answered with a low whine, starting to lick the hand that was holding him, as he was trying to console the traumatized man  
“B-but, but...what...are you o...? how is this even possible?!” he asked, turning his head to the only person who could answer him at the moment  
Sighing, Ise started to explain “As I was starting to tell you before, Kurotsuchi-taichou has made another experiment to the animals who are living in the Seireitei. He was trying to discover if...”  
“Nanao-chan! I don't care what that insane psychopath was trying to do! What has happened to Ukitake?!”  
“...I was getting there, Taichou: in few words, his failed experiment has changed the normal form of some taichou and fukutaichou whose were near the 12th division into animals”  
Trying to regain some control, Kyoraku let himself sit on the floor, his lover now in the shape of a cat still in his arms “How many people have changed?”  
“We don't have an official number, since a lots of anim...pardon, officials, are missing. We know for sure that the taichou and fukutaichou of the 6th, 11th, even the 12th, the 13th have been transformed. And the 4th, as you can see...”  
“Yeah” he sighed, lifting the new person in charge of the medical division at the level of his face. Those green eyes that he loved so much were regarding him with a look of exhaustion, comfort and...a little mirth despite or due to that situation, perhaps?  
“Knowing him” he thought smirking a little “it is a possibility”.  
He placed a long kiss on the forehead of the cat, laughing a little at the low pour that followed his action  
“I think that our date will have to wait, neh Jyu-chan?”  


About the fic, well, I just want to write some comic and fluff stories and I hope that you would like them^^  
The other couples will come soon, although my favorite one is Shunuki *_* Ukitake is so cute! Yeah, IS, because I can't believe he is already dead! We haven't still seen his bankai! And we need to see him again beside his Soutaichou...because they are a couple, damn it! Nanao is like a daughter to Kyoraku....IT MUST BE!!! y_y  
Ukitake: I'm scared...  
Kyoraky: Do not worry, Jyu-chan, come into my arms, I will protect you!


	2. The Soutaichou's office

It was a peaceful day in the Seireitei, for once...  
The sun was shining and the new Taichou of the 4th division thought it was a shame that they were obliged to stay in the office.  
But, as Ise-fukutaichou had said, the documents needed to be done in the office were so many that the Soutaichou would probably die of suffocation if they didn't something about it.  
And since the responsible lady was busy with other business, she had prayed his boss' lover to assist the first in that duty. Well, she didn't exactly pray...yes, the phrase “I'm going to move into another division if that lazy drunker doesn't start to do something useful!!!” couldn't be describe as a pray...  
The white haired Shinigami was just picking another paper from the pile, when strong fingers intercepted his hand. Again.  
Sighing, the captain of the 4th division didn't rise his eyes from the document “Shunsui, would you please release my hand?”  
Soft kisses were the only answer he received. Again.  
He was seriously starting to have a headache “Shunsui...please...I have already told you: we need to finish this task...come on, we are not so far from the end...”  
But those lips continued to press delicate kisses on his hand, from his finger to his wrist, as his hand was the most precious thing for the brown haired shinigami  
Letting out a sigh, Ukitake turned his eyes towards the wall in front of him “Oh dear, Nanao has forgotten to hide a bottle of sake...”  
Immediately the Soutaichou jumped from his chair, looking anxiously from left to right “Where?! Where is it?! I c...that was a cheap shot, Jyushiro, so unlike you...”  
The low grunt had only the effect to make the slender man laughing “I think that it means that you are pretty predictable, my dear...Beside...” he murmured, tucking his hair behind his left ear while looking up at this companion “that also means that you have more interest in sake than me...”  
The false pitiful look and the fake hurt tone obtained at once the wanted effect: the taller shinigami bent over the other man, his face getting close to the other's one  
“Nothing for me is more interesting than my Jyu-chan...” he leered, picking up again the hand of his beloved  
Lowering his eyes for a moment, Ukitake turned them on the man above him, a strange light in his green pupils  
“Really...?” he asked in a soft voice  
“Really” the tall man confirmed after kissing the soft skin of his lover in his hands. Then he tilted his head more towards those inviting lips, now opening to say...  
“Than you will finish your task as your Jyu-chan wants”  
“Eh?”  
After a moment of bewilderment, a loud whine reverberated into the room  
“Jyuuuuu!!!”  
“Now now, a man old as you should not cry...please go back to work, Soutaichou...” the white haired shinigami dismissed, already writing an essay  
Moaning pitifully the taller man let himsel fall back on his chair “First deprived from any form of affection, then mocked about my age...” he lamented, looking at his mate with tearful eyes “Jyu-chan, you don't love me anymore...”  
“Of course I still love you, Shunsui...” Ukitake said, keeping his concentration on the paper in front of him “I wouldn't be here helping you if I don't, do I?”  
Grumbling, the soutaichou started to compile a paper as well “You are here just because Nanao-chan told you so...”  
Laughing, he locked his eyes with the other shinigami “I would be here although Nanao hasn't sent me...”. He blew a kiss at his mate, turning then his attention back on his paper “you know it already...”  
After a moment of silence, the captain of the 4th division heard “Neh, Jyu-chan?”  
-I thought the silence was too suspicious... “Yes, Shunsui?” and the moment he looked up, the brown haired shinigami blew him a kiss  
Unable to suppress a little laugh, the slender man returned the kiss and then tried to finish his task, but...  
“Jyu-chan?”  
Exasperated, he left one eyes, only to get another blowing kiss. Letting out a sigh, he decided to not encourage the silly behaviour of his lover. But he forgot, of course, how much stubborn was the man who was dealing with  
“Jyu-chan?”  
Silence  
“Jyuuuuu-chan?”  
Nothing  
“Jyu-chan? Jyu-chan?! Jyuuuu-chaaaaaan?”  
After few seconds, Ukitake could fell the vein on his forehead pulsing  
“What?!” he shouted, only to find the face of Kyoraku just a few centimetres from his  
While the whited haired shinigami was blinking confused, a pleased smile appeared on the face of the other shinigami  
“I love you!” he chirped, nuzzling happily his nose with Ukitake's, act that had the effect to awake the shinigami from his stupor  
“Shunsui...” he sighed, distancing a little from his mate “why can't you do your duty for once?”  
“But how am I supposed to do that when you are here?!”  
“Shunsui, you never do your job, regardless I am with you or not...”  
“But I have more reasons to not working with you being present” he declared, letting his head falling on the table. He looked up at his companion, a serious expression showed “in the last period we have not spent much time together...”  
A sentiment of guilt hit the white haired shinigami. Shunsui was telling the truth...As responsible of the medical division, now Ukitake could enjoy the company of his lover in few occasions..and he too, as Soutaichou, had duties to absolve...  
He closed his eyes for a second -Now I understand completely how much tiring was Unohana-sempai's job...-  
Opening his eyes, he regarded his companion with a loving smile  
He started to caress with tenderness the brown hair of his lover “I miss you too, Shunsui...” his voice turned sad “tearing us apart now is our duties, before was my illness...”  
A pair of strong hands encircled his head, his forehead kissed with a delicate yet fierce kiss. One grey eyes was looking at him with open adoration  
“It was not your fault, neither it is now...we will find a solution, as always...”. An intense kiss was exchanged between the two lovers “beside, the most important aspect is that we still love each other, isn't it?”  
The lips of Kyoraku started to deposit loving kisses everywhere they could touch, while the ones of the white haired shinigami curved into a smile  
“Ah...I suppose you're right...”  
“Kyoraku-soutaichou! You were supposed to work!! How could you even distract Ukitake-taichou?! You're hopeless! Never mind, I will stay here with you 'till you write all those documents!!”  
A loud lament and a short laugh were the only rumors that followed the sudden entrance of Ise-fukutaichou...


	3. Present

The fukutaichou of the 6th division had to deal with a particular problem once a year. It was a so delicate matter that it didn't allow him to sleep at night...neither to think properly, since he had been obliged to ask for help...  
“Jeez, Renji, would you just make a choice? It has been already one hour that we're in this damn shop!”  
...to the wrong person, it seemed  
Loosing his patience in a second, the red head turned brutally towards the other presence “I'm trying to pick the perfect present for our anniversary and that requires time, you idiot! I am a person who wants to impress his partner because he cares about him, contrary to someone else...”  
“Ehi! I care about Uryuu, jerk! In fact I know him so well that I have already figured what to buy him for our next anniversary. I'm just waiting for your lazy head to decide something already...”  
Fuming, the shinigami decided to ignore his companion “Tse...you would have the same difficulties as mines if you were dating the heir of one the noblest family in the Seireitei...”  
“I suppose...” Ichigo shrugged “but don't think that a boyfriend like Uryuu is simple to deal with...He tends to be very annoying in certain occasions...”  
“Why do you stay with him if you complain so much?”  
The question put a grin on the substitute shinigami's face “Duh...because I love him”  
The two men exchanged a smirk...both tended to complain a lot about their lovers, most of all because of their peculiar personality, but they wouldn't change a thing about them. Beside their partners could expressed the same disapproval about them (and they already did...).  
Renji threw the object in his hands in a basket, letting out a frustrating sound “Gah! What the hell am I supposed to buy to a person who has everything??!”  
Humming in agreement, the orange haired boy started looking around “You have a point...hey, why don't we enter in that sector? We haven't seen it yet...” he said indicating an area of the shopping centre “maybe you will be able to find something for Byakuya...”  
“I doubt it...” he sighed “but there is no harm in trying...”  
Or at least he thought it before entering in the area...he and his friend should have thought that it was strange that the other shoppers seemed to ignore that sector or that from time to time someone looked towards it then brutally diverted his look, blushing like madness...  
It was also an area partially in the dark...so that was why Renji was not able to see the person who bumped into  
“Gaaaaah!!! A molester! A molester!”  
“What?! Hang on, I will...fuck!”  
Ichigo, who was able to not fall on the ground as Renji, picked his smartphone trying to make more light. First he recognised the red figure near him, lamenting about his head and sat opposite to him a thin girl...no, could it be a guy..?  
“Yumichika?!” he shouted astonished, lighting then the fourth person in the room, although he was already sure about his identity...  
“Hello, Ikkaku...” he welcomed, sniggering in front of the third seat of the 11th division completely buried by boxes full of objects and dresses  
“What are you laughing at, asshole?!” the shinigami remarked, while his partner after shouting an “Ikkaku!” appeared beside him in the act to help him  
“Fancy finding so many shinigami here...” Ichigo said, helping at the same time Renji to stand up “Kyoraku-san must think that the three of you are completely useless to the Seireitei if he let you have a vacation...  
“OHI!” was the outraged answer from the three shinigami  
“The same can be said over you!” growled Abarai  
“For your information, Kurosaki Ichigo, the Soutaichou has let us coming into the living world because he is a sympathetic man! He knows the needs of a lover...”  
“And he also took the change to ask us a favor...do you find it, by the way?”  
With a look of triumph, Yumichika showed his lover a browned little tube “Yup! 'Chocolate-flavored!'. As Kyoraku-soutaichou has requested!”  
“Chocolate-flavored?” repeated the substitute shinigami, looking closely at the object “what is it? A sweet?”  
Two loud laughs were the only answer that he obtained  
“What?” he asked, a little pissed “what are you laughing about? Is it not a sweet present from Kyoraku-san to Ukitake-san?”  
The laughter of the two shinigami became higher, as it grew the orange haired shinigami's impatience  
“Oh! Ah! It is surely a sweet present!” choked Ikkaku, rolled up on the floor splitting his guts “But not the kind that you're thinking of!”  
Blinking, Kurosaki looked back at the little tube, that had a familiar form...that he had already seen...  
A violent blush covered his cheeks, the solution in his head confirmed also from the same red face of the fukutaichou of the sixth division...

During the next captain's meeting, Ukitake-taichou wondered why Ichigo-kun seemed unable to look directly at him...and why Abarai-kun stormed out of the office the moment he entered in Byakuya's division. Ikkaku and Ayasegawa were acting weird too...  
-I'll ask Shunsui this evening- he decided. A smile turned his lips -After all- he thought -I haven't thanked properly the Soutaichou for his sweet present...-


	4. First signs of old age

It was impossible to hear a sound that night. Everything was immobile, like the time had just stood still. It seemed that nothing could corrupt that peace...  
“Please! I'm sorry! Don't do this! I'm begging you!”  
...nothing but a redhead...

*************

Blinking sleepy, a white haired person tried to figure what had awakened him, but he was stopped by the strong arms curled around him, that tightened their grip  
“Don't worry, my love. I'm sure that it's nothing important. Sleep now...”  
Murmuring something in agreement, the captain of the 4th division came back to sleep.

**************

His loud cries had no effort. At all.  
Desperate, the tall shinigami continued pacing in front of the majestic dwelling, unable to think properly or to low his voice  
“I'm sorry if I have offended you! Please, sweet...!, I mean, Taichou! I wasn't thinking in that moment...”  
“And that's not a big surprise from you!”  
The pissed yell startled the redhead, who turned to see the angry captain of the 13th division, beside him his annoyed as well lover  
Taked away from his numbness, the fukutaichou snarled “What do you mean with those words, asshole?!”  
“That you are an idiot, that's what I mean!” shouted the orange haired shinigami, before he was interrupted by a firm hand on his chest  
“Kurosaki, please, we will never go back to sleep if you two start arguing” hissed the quincy, turning his attention back to the other shinigami “Abarai-kun, in case you haven't noticed, it is past four am in the morning. Some people were trying to sleep before you decide to awake the entire Seireitei with your cries and your rejastu out of control...You shinigami are seriously unable to dominate your power...or maybe you are just too stupid...”  
“OHI!” protested the men at the same time, the quincy's partner replying first  
“Why did you include me in your insult?!”  
“I'm not stupid as this jerk!” grunted the redhead, ignoring the offending words from the other shinigami. Then he added in a lower voice “I was just trying to convince Byakuya to let me back in the mansion...”  
Glancing at each other perplexed, the two lovers looked back at their friend  
“Why did Kuchiki-san kick you out?”  
The red blush that covered the fukutaichou's face after the quincy's question made Ichigo smirk “Has he discovered you cheating on him?”  
“What?!” was the outraged answer “No! Of course, not! I would never cheat on him!”  
“But you wouldn't have remorse to insult me, as you did...”  
The fourth new voice startled the other people, although the redhead shinigami recovered from his shock in few seconds  
“Taichou!” he loudly whined, again in front of the main entrance “please, let me in! I swear that it was not my intention to offend you!”. -Gosh, this is a nightmare!- he thought, remembering how the situation was completely different just half an hour ago...

They were cuddling in a peaceful atmosphere, after an intense period of love-making. With Byakuya in his arms, his finger tracing that dark hair he loved so much, it was only by accident that he noted that news...  
“Oh, I guess time waits for no man...” he smiled, provoking the curiosity of his mate  
“What do you mean?”  
The taichou was fast in Morpheus' world, the reality already an indistinct mass...  
“You have one strand of white hair”  
...then real world came back.

“All this madness just for a single white hair?!” exclaimed the orange haired man with a laugh, while his lover tried to cover his mirth on the shinigami's shoulder  
The pissed reply of the sixth division's captain was immediate “I doubt you would laugh so much if Ishida-kun found a white hair on you...”  
Kurosaki simply shrugged “People had always made fun of my hair, one strand of white would not make difference. Beside...” he smirked, lifting his lover's chin to look at him directly “this nerdy quincy would find it quite fashionable, I think...”  
Grinning as swell, Ishida nuzzled with his partner “It could be fashionable on black hair, but on yours it would be only comic, so not different from now...”  
Chuckling, Kurosaki gave a gentle slap on the quincy's bottom “Jerk...” he smiled, sharing a kiss with his lover, that was shorted by a sudden scream  
“Exact! It is as Ishida'd said!” shouted the fukutaichou of the sixth division, still glued to the door “It is fashionable on black hair! See? You would always be perfect!”  
The hope on his face was cancelled by the iced sentence “Shame that you have also considered it as a sign of me getting old...”  
Feeling ready to tears, the redhead recovered from his depressed state  
“That was not...! You know that I...Oh, damn Byakuya, why do you have to be so difficult?! Open this door! I swear that I will stay in front of your dwelling for days, if you don't let me in! Your guards would have to kick my ass to make me move!”  
“I will do it for them, at least we could finally sleep!!”  
The three men turned towards the angry shout, that belonged to the third member of the 11th division, accompanied by a figure in a violet nightgown and with a strange and green substance over his face  
The orange haired shinigami was the first to speak “Ikkaku...is that Yumichika with you?”  
Grumbling, the mysterious figure snorted “Of course is me, who could be with him at this hour?! Do you think that Ikkaku sleep with different people at night?!”  
Madarame sighed, scratching his head “Sorry, Yumichika tends to be very touchy if he doesn't sleep...”  
It seemed that those were the wrong words to say, judging by his mate's deadly look  
“I am not touchy! A person like me needs a proper time of sleep to preserve his beauty!”  
Gazing Ayasegawa scolding a scarier Ikkaku, Ichigo declared in a low voice, only be heard by the person next to him “You know, maybe your personality is not so annoying as I've always thought...”  
Ishida let out a snort “You always say the sweetest thing...”  
After exchanging a look, they burst out laughing. A pair of arms embraced the dark short haired man from behind, while they both turned back to the fukutaichou of the sixth division, who was still begging to the door  
Letting out a sigh, Kurosaki pressed a kiss to the head of the quincy, murmuring “What a crazy night it is, isn't it?”  
“It surely is, Ichigo-kun”  
Startled, the shinigami and the quincy became aware of the new presences  
“Kyoraku-san! Ukitake-san!” the orange haired shinigami exclaimed, capturing the attention of the all group “what are you doing here?”  
The lips of the Soutaichou curved a little “I suppose the same thing you are doing: trying to discover what kind of show is on this early morning”. He wrapped the sleepy captain beside him more firmly against his person, putting the white haired head on his left shoulder and running his finger through his partner's hair “I would really appreciate any suggestion, to let everyone going back to sleep. You know, we are supposed to start working in few hours...”  
The silence was interrupted by the muffled voice behind the door of the mansion  
“My apologies, Soutaichou. It was not my intention to cause this mess...”  
“Don't worry, Byakuya...” murmured Ukitake, with his eyes still closed “I suppose that you have your reasons...”  
“I don't think one strand of white hair is a right justification for all this...” declared the quincy and while his lover nodded in agreement, Yumichika had a different opinion  
“One strand of white hair?!” he yelled, shocked “Oh my dear, it is a serious matter! Especially for a dark haired head! Luckily I have not such problem...”  
“Only because you dye your hair...” whispered Ikkaku, then cursing because of the violent kick on his ankle  
“As I was saying, it is a serious matter. But I could offer my help to Kuchiki-taichou: with my experience in beauty products, I could resolve his problem”  
“Damn, you won't resolve a thing because it is not a problem!”  
The group felt in silence at the sudden scream. All the attention was on the fukutaichou of the sixth division, on his head down, his clenched fists. Even Ukitake had in that moment his eyes full open. Letting out a long whimper, the redhead started talking “It is not a problem and it will never be. Not even when Taichou's hair will become all white. Ukitake-taichou has had white hair since he was three, nevertheless Kyoraku-soutaichou has always found him handsome...”  
“Absolutely true...” confirmed the head of the Seireitei with a kiss on that mentioned hair, putting a smile of gratitude and affection on his lover's face  
“And I know that it will be the same for me...” continued Abarai, completely apart from the world around him “Kuchiki-taichou...to me, you was, is and always will be the most fashinating man I have ever seen in my life. I know that sometimes my mouth speaks before my brain, but both can't talk about you without my heart. And my heart says that time could pass, but you will remain perfect to me. With or without white hair...”  
After some seconds of no sounds, a loud creak was heard. Then those attending could see the face of the Kuchiki's family heir. He approached his fukutaichou in slow steps, stopping few centimetres from him  
“Did you really mean those words, Renji?”  
Feeling his heart in his throat, the readhead nodded with force, daring to grasp the hands of the man in front of him  
“Of course, Taichou...” he murmured  
Everyone was moved by the scene, even Ikkaku had difficulties to not tearing apart, unlike his lover, who was sobbing openly, tight to his right arm. And Abarai was gone made with joy, for obvious reasons. He couldn't stop dazing adoringly his lover, who was caressing tenderly his hands  
“I hope you could forgive the stuborness of your Taichou, Abarai...”  
Grinning, the redhead tightned his hold “Of course, Taichou. Your reaction is completely understandable, considering the age you've reached...”  
A sudden black aurea encircled the sixht division captain. Renji felt a shiver down his spines, while the other men decided it was time to let the couple alone and to get some sleep.  
They were sure, after all, that Abarai would not be a problem anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I think that I should give you some explanations about the Seireitei that I imagined for this fic (sorry, I know I was supposed to do it at the beginning^^'''. The old age has come also for me...)  
> First of all, this fic takes place years after the final battle and in my imagination some things have changed:  
> Kurosaki, who in my opinion will stay in Soul society, has become the taichou of the 13 division. I think he is already powerful enough to become a captain; moreover he works already wonderfully with Rukia (I really like this two...as friends, of course! IchiIshi was the first “pair” I discovered in Bleach^^). About Uryuu, well, I hope that he and Ichigo have organized a strategy together before the big mess (At least I hope so Y_Y) and now they are a couple (sorry Orihime)  
> Not many changes about Yumichika-Ikkaku or Renji-Byakuya. For the last two, well, I really like them and I think that Renji could never leave his taichou, so he would stay with him as fukutaichou (and lover, of course!).  
> About Ukitake, well...first at all, he lives! (Kubo said that we will see everyone's bankai and Ukitake's is still missing, so HE MUST BE ALIVE! Y_Y Sigh, we have now back Hitsugaya, Kubo could make us the courtesy to bring back Jyu-chan...let's keep our fingers crossed!).  
> Anyway in my world he has become the captain of the 4th division. In the manga we have already seen that he has some medical knowledge, so I think he would be a perfect captain- doctor.  
> He would also stay with Shunsui, without doubts! I have always think that it was strange that two long time friends as Ukitake and Kyoraku call each other by their surname...so I thought that was Jushiro's decision, to not suffer much of their impossible relationship due to his illness. We'll see. I am writing a serious fic about it).  
> Gah, too much words, sorry! I want also to thank everyone for the kudos! That was very kind of you, thank you so much! Cheers!  
> 


	5. New style

“Uh, Ranjiku-san, are you sure about this?”  
“Of course I am!” answered cheerfully the blond woman, walking to her friend “Don't worry, Hina-chan, I'm sure that everyone will enjoy this article!”

“...-...and that is the conclusion, dearest! Don't miss our next edition in a month!-...”  
“What are you reading?”  
Ishida raised his gaze from the journal to the orange haired shinigami who had just come in the room “Here, take it if you want, I need to to something”  
Although the quincy had moved quite fast, the captain was able to read the letters on the small packet that his lover was trying to hide behind his back  
“Contact lenses? You said you can't bear them...” he commented going after his companion and nearly got his nose flattened because of the bathroom door suddenly closed “What the hell...?! I was talking to you!”  
Even though the voice sounded muffled due to the door, Kurosaki could get very well the sarcasm in it “Don't you know that a person needs some privacy in the bathroom?”  
Before the shinigami could give him a nasty reply, the brunette proclaimed “You can find any answer in that journal...”  
Blinking puzzled, the captain of the 13th division followed that advice...only to become more perplexed  
“-...eyes are the window to the soul! So dearest, what are you still doing with those glasses? Throw them away and let the others admire your beautiful gems...?!- You've decided to wear contact lenses because of this crap?! It was Ranjiku-san who wrote it!”  
A pissed sound came through the door “Would you please shut up? It is already difficult without hearing your annoying voice...”  
After hearing a loud hiss of pain, the shinigami found himself smirking delighted “Are you in trouble, 'sugar'?”  
Another pained cry “Can't you just shut up for a seco...ouch!”  
Sneering, the orange haired man leaned on the wall “Come on, babe: open this door. I can help you”  
“I don't need the help of a shinigami to do this!”  
At the following howl of suffering, Kurosaki sighed “Uryuu...would you open this door before losing both your eyes?” After an obstinated minute of silence, he added “Please, babe?”  
Thanks to those last words, the bathroom's door opened, revealing the upset quincy. Ichigo bit his lips to prevent himself bursting laughing at the look of Ishida's red eyes.  
“Come on, give them to me, I know exactly what to do”  
Snorting, the quincy assented to the request “And how will the great captain of the 13th division resolve th...have you gone mad?!” he shouted, gazing stunned the other man throwing the pack of lenses into bins  
“There! And now...” he said putting the glasses back on the quincy's nose “...everything's perfect again”  
At the still groggy expression of his lover, Kurosaki laughed “Uryuu, you don't need contact lenses: first of all, you're not comfortable wearing them; secondly, glasses suit you; and in the end...” he murmured in a low voice, blushing a little “...I'm usually the only one who can see you without glasses...I don't think I would like the idea of others...”  
The embarrassment prevented him to end that phrase, provoking the mirth of the brunette. Smirking he encircled the waist of his lover with both his arms, resting his chin on Kurosaki's chest “A little possessive, are we?”  
Grinning as well, the shinigami returned the hug “Damn right I am”

**********************************

Trying to wake up from his stupor, the head captain tilted his head towards the woman near him  
“Are you sure that these theories pan out, Nanao-chan?”  
The fukutaichou straightened her glasses “Are you insinuating that the Seireitei woman's association would write false or silly articles, Soutaichou?”  
Gulping, the brown haired man hurried to deny the accusation “Of course not, Nanao-chan! It is just...I think a lot of people in the Seireitei could start to doubt their appearance after reading this...As me...” he commented, unable to not fell uncomfortable at the phrases -the ugliness of hairy man- and -women of future love hairless men. And not just women...-  
Huffing, the woman decided it was time to leaving “We've just described the current point of view...” then, after opening the door, she added “beside, you should worry more about someone else...”  
Startled, the male shinigami interrupted his reading “What do you mean?”  
The only answer he could get before the door closed completely was “Read pag 23”  
The fukutaichou of the first division had counted only to ten, when she felt a short movement of air beside her. Ise curved his lips a little. Men were so predictable...

Running as fast as he could, the brown haired shinigami hoped to arrive in time. He had just reached the door of his final destination, when he heard a dialogue that froze his corpse in a second  
“Sorry to bother you with this, Isane...”  
“It isn't a problem at all, Ukitake-taichou! I'm happy to help you taking care of your hair...”  
The panic inside him burst into the cry “Don't do it, Jyushiro!” and before the fukutaichou of the 4th division could understand what was happening, she found herself knocked to the ground by the head captain  
“Shunsui!” yelled the white haired shinigami standing up from his position, oblivious to the lather that was falling from his hair to the floor in a bid to help his lieutenant “what are you doing?!”  
But the brown haired shinigami prevented him to go close to the girl: instead he grabbed the face of his lover with apprehension  
“Damn, she's already put something on your hair! But maybe we could still remove it...”  
“Shunsui!”  
With a big effort, Ukitake freed himself from the iron grip of his partner “Could you please calm down and explain the meaning of your madness?!”  
“I don't want you to dye your hair!”  
A stunned silence followed those words  
Breathing deeply, the captain of the medical division replied “Dye my hair...with a balsam?”  
That question seemed to settle down the soutaichou “A...balsam?” he repeated, confused “but I thought...Nanao-chan has mentioned that part in the article...”  
“Article?” asked the white haired shinigami, before his fukutaichou came to his aid “I think Kyoraku-soutaichou is referring to the article that we women of Soul Society have published. I am so sorry, Ukitake-taichou!”  
The woman bowed until her forehead touched the floor, like she was asking for forgiveness, under the startled gaze of the two shinigami  
“During our inquiry, lots of people have mentioned how they consider white hair a sign of old age. For this reason Ranjiku-san has written some suggestions how to dye hair...but we weren't thinking about you, Ukitake-taichou, I swear! White hair suits you perfectly! Also your fans would kill the women's association if we try to change your look...”  
While the captain of the 4th division wondered about those fans, Isan turned her pleading eyes to the brown haired shinigami “And I beg your forgiveness too, Kyoraku-soutaichou! I was just helping Ukitake-taichou putting some balsam on his hair. Nothing more!”  
Longing to stop the worried words of his lieutenant, the slender man raised his left hand in a placate gesture “Please, Isane, it's okay. Nothing bad has happened...Well, beside the rudeness Kyoraku has used to you, for which he has not apologized yet...” he complained, giving his lover the stink eye  
Blushing a little of guilty, the head captain helped the woman to stand up “Please accept my deep apologies, Isane-chan...”  
Smiling, Kotetsu shook her head “It's alright, Kyoraku-soutaichou. We all know how much you love Ukitake-taichou's hair”  
“Well, Isane, I think we have embarrassed our soutaichou enough today...” concluded the captain of the 4th division drying his hair and observing amused how his mate's cheeks had turned completely red “would you give us the courtesy of some alone time, please?”  
“Of course, Ukitake-taichou”  
Before leaving completely, anyway, Isan turned back one last time “Oh! And Kyoraku-taichou, please don't be bothered about the in the article. I assured you we weren't thinking about you”  
Ukitake wondered for a while if he had ever had seen his partner reaching a so intense shade of red, considering that usually it was him who flushed because of his lover's words or behavior. Then he took pity of him.  
With slow movements, the white haired shinigami held the face of the other man, caressing tenderly his cheeks  
“Were you seriously thinking that I would have dye my hair? You should know that I care really little about other people's judgment, shouldn't you?”  
Unable to look straight at his companion, the soutaichou could only nod in silence  
Amused, the slender shinigami carried on with his gentle strokes “And do you really think that you should worry about your hairy person?”  
At that question Kyoraku raised his eye “Shouldn't I?”  
Giggling, the white haired shinigami kissed playfully his lover's nose “Of course not. Beside...” he murmured, tracing sensually his fingers on the other's beard “you should know how this white haired old man considers mainly the 'furriness' of his soutaichou...”  
Losing completely any trace of embarrassement, Shunsui slid his hands around his lover's chest, a look of pure lust on his face  
“Really?” he murmured, before capturing those inviting lips in front of him “would you mind to refresh my memory about it?”


End file.
